Kids TV (IG16-style!)
by Invisiblegirl16
Summary: A parodied version of the Rugrats episode "Kids TV". What'd ya do when the TV's busted (not that Jonathan had anything to do with it . . .)? Easy, you make your own.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>Characters:<em>

_Tommy Pickles: Jake Long (The American Dragon)_

_Chuckie Finster: Arthur "Spud" Spudinski (The American Dragon)_

_Phil Deville: Danny Fenton/Phantom (Danny Phantom)_

_Lil Deville: Danielle Fenton/Phantom (Danny Phantom)_

_Angelica Pickles: Princess Morbucks (The Powerpuff Girls)_

_Didi Pickles: Susan Long (The American Dragon)_

_Stu Pickles: Jonathan Long (The American Dragon)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Jonathan Long was flipping through the channels as he sat on the couch. Sitting beside him was Jake as the other babies – including Princess – were sitting on the floor in front of them.<p>

The channel was on a space show when Jonathan changed it.

It switched to a wig ad: "Of course not only am I the wig club president," the wig club president said. "I'm also their best customer." A number at the bottom said: 1-800—wig-club.

Jonathan changed it again.

It switched to a baseball game. "Two down now, bottom of the sixth," the announcer said as a guy came up to bat. "Pedro Garcia steps up to the plate. He's hitting three-oh-four this season, ruptured a liver during spring training, but it really hasn't seem to slow him down at all for that matter neither has that heart-liver transplant."

Just as Garcia swung his bat and it flew out of his hands, Jonathan changed it, this time to a romance channel. The setting was in a hospital.

"Oh Frank," a pink-clad, light brown haired lady said softly to a man in a full body cast. "Now that you've got your memory back you can tell us the secret of your-"

Jonathan changed it to a fishing channel.

"Now see the nice thing about using live bait," an elderly man said as he picked up a live worm.

Danny gasped and grinned when he saw the worm, but his grin turned into a disappointed frown when Jonathan changed the channel. He smiled again when the channel was changed to a cartoon pirate show.

"Alright, kids, it's time for Cartoon Cavacade," the Captain said holding his hands up over his eyes like binocculors. The tile read: Captain Crazy's Cartoon Cavacade.

"Jonathan," Susan Long said, placing her hands on her hips. "Why don't you find a show you like and stick with it?"

"A hundred and twelve channels and you expect me to watch just one?" he asked. "Besides, I need to scan for toy ads and check out the competition."

"How's Transformo coming along?" she asked, remembering his current invention he was working on.

Jonathan held up a robot bird and one of the wings fell off. "Still needs work," he said with a disappointed frown.

Susan 'tsked' as she turned and walked out of the living room.

"Cartoon Cavacade will be right back, kids," the Captain said, high-fiving a humanoid duck sailor and two human sailors. "But first, these messages."

"Alright," Jonathan exclaimed. "Commercials."

"Wow, that's the coolest thing I've ever seen," a light-haired boy said. "What is it?"

A bird that looked like Jonathan's, but much more advanced and put together, appeared onscreen, flying in the sky.

"It's Meracular," the dark-haired boy said, taking out a remote control. "He's a bird" – he turned the bird into a rocket ship – "and a rocket ship."

"And a helicopter," the light-haired boy added as the toy changed into a helicopter.

"And a tank," the dark-haired boy said. "And a space station . . . and a submarine."

Jonathan narrowed his eyes at the TV. "And an Adam smasher . . ." He glared down at his broken invention in his lap.

"And you know what else it does?" the boy's voiceover continued as it showed the bird doing multiple things. "It does my homework, it cleans my room, and it takes out the garbage and washes the dishes."

Jonathan threw his invention in anger. It hit the TV, causing it to go fuzzy before the static faded to black.

The babies looked over their shoulders at Jonathan. "Oops," he said.

He walked towards the TV and banged on it, "Stupid TV, what is wrong with you?" he push the buttons, attempting to turn it back on.

"What's happened, Jonathan?" Susan asked, coming into the living room.

"Uncle Jonathan-" Princess began.

"Aunt Susan was talking to me, sweetheart," Jonathan interrupted. "It's not polite to interrupt."

He chuckled as Princess grinned slyly, showing her teeth.

"Something's wrong with that darn television," he said, turning to Susan.

"Well, I just don't believe it," Susan exclaimed. "The sets not even two years old. I'm gonna' call the manufacturer."

"Good idea," Jonathan said.

"Wait a minute," Susan said. "Are you sure it isn't something the children did?"

"I guarantee it."

After the adults left, the babies – including Princess – were left to stare at the blank TV screen.

"This show is boring," Danny said.

Jake grabbed the remote beside him and attempted to change the channel, "Same thing on every channel."

"You dumb babies," Princess glared at them with her hands on her hips. "Can't you see the television's dead?"

The babies gasped. "No, it can't be," Spud said sadly. "The TV was our best friend. It was our window to the world. The source of all our joy and now it's gone."

Jake climbed off of the couch and went to comfort his best friend. And then he got an idea, "Wait a minute," he brightened up. "Maybe there's a way we can make our own TV."

"What do you mean?" Spud asked.

"It's easy. The TV's just a big box with lots of people in it, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," Danny and Dani chorused.

"So if we wanna' be on TV, alls we gotta' do is find a box big enough for all of us to fit in," he confirmed.

"Neat," the twins chorused.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard," Princess said, coming up behind Danny and Dani. "Besides, where you gonna' find a big enough box?"

They turned their heads as Jonathan came in, lugging a big box labeled: Cheese Club. "This is ridiculous," he grumbled. "We really have to ship this thing all the way back to Japan to make them honor the warranty?"

"That's what they said," Susan said, following behind him.

"Is that the original box?" she asked as Jonathan tried putting it over the TV.

"Of course not," he said as he and Susan tried to fit the box over the TV. "I don't have any idea where the original box is. This was my cheese of the month sampler case."

He hit the top of the box, but all it did was make the cardboard on the opening scrunch up. "Oh, what's the use?" he said angrily as he threw the box.

"Jonathan, don't toss things around like that," Susan scolded. "You'll set a bad example for the children."

"Yeah, Uncle Jonathan, you might hit something and break it," Princess said with an innocent, knowing smile.

Jonathan narrowed his eyes and turned his head to Susan, "I'm gonna' go look for another box."

"Stay calm, Jonathan," Susan said. "Remember what we've talked about. Just find your center and relax in it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he grumbled.

The kids watched them leave and then turned their attention to the TV. Their heads went from the TV to the box, back to the TV, then back to the box.

Jake walked towards it. He turned back towards his friends and waved his hands. "It's show time!"

"Hurray," the babies cheered as they ran towards the box followed by Princess.

They managed to cut a jagged square into the bottom of the box, which was facing them.

For a minute, they just sat there – Princess standing to the side – watching the square cutout.

"So, how does it work?" Dani asked, breaking the silence.

"Use the remote, dummy," Princess said just as Jake was crawling into the box from the opening.

Dani was hesitant before she pushed a button.

The background changed to a game show setting and Jake was dressed as a game show announcer. "Okay," he said. "It's time to play America's favoritest game show: Getting in Trouble!"

He stood behind a booth and held up a card, "Our first contestant today is" – he stared at the paper that had scribble on it – "Mr. Arthur Spudin-Spudis . . . Spud from . . . the house down the street."

"Me," Spud said as he sat in one of the chairs in the audience. He ran up on stage, dressed in tourist attire.

From the living room, Dani clapped and shared a grin with Danny while Princess crossed her arms, slightly rolled her eyes, and stuck out the tip of her tongue.

"In this game," Jake said, picking up a number eight ball. "You gotta' close your eyes and throw this ball as hard as you can." He handed it to Spud.

Spud looked at where he was supposed to throw it and gasped. His targeted area was filled with breakable objects. "But, Jake, what if I hit something?"

"It won't be your fault," he confirmed. "My daddy set a bad 'xample."

He closed his eyes and was about to throw it when Princess interrupted, "Okay, okay, time to change the channel."

She picked up the remote and pressed the buttons, "Hey, this thing's broken."

She threw it and Danny made a dive for it. Princess walked around the box, towards the back and dragged Jake and Spud out by their shirt collars.

Danny and Dani stared at the "screen" as it "changed". The setting was a long hallway, which Princess – in a fancy yellow dress – walked down, towards the screen.

"Hello friends," she said. "Do you want to be beautiful? As beautiful as oh say me, the beautiful Princess? Well, you can't. But you can come close with this" – she held up a bottle filled with pink liquid – "Princess's Beauty Juice."

"I love commercials," Dani said from the living room.

"Yeah, they're the best part," Danny said in agreement.

Behind them, Jake was leaning against the couch, with his elbow propped up on the cushion and his cheek in his open palm. His eyes were narrowed. Behind him, Spud was peeking out from behind the couch arm with a scared expression.

"How much would you pay for this?" Princess asked, holding up the 'Beauty Juice'. "Fifty million dollars? Sixty million? But wait, that's not all."

"Give us the booty juice!" Danny said as he and Dani got up from their spot on the floor.

"We want the booty juice!" Dani yelled as they began trying to reach for the bottle.

She held it up high and turned away from them. "Wait a minute, Princess's Beauty Juice is not available in stores at any price. In fact, it's not available at all, 'cause there's only one bottle and it's mine! Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

She held the bottle above their heads and they began jumping for it.

Taking their chance, Jake and Spud ran up behind her and pushed her through the square cutout.

"And we're back," Jake said as the setting changed back to his game show. "Our next category is, spinning in circles."

"But I don't know about that, Jake . . ."

"Now, now, Mr. Spud," he interrupted. "There's nothing to worry about. It's just a game."

With that being said, Spud began to spin around. "I shouldn't of eaten so much pasketti."

Danny laugh, "This is great."

"Yeah," Dani said in agreement. "I'm getting dizzy just watching him."

The two wobbled on their feet until they fell over.

Spud suddenly stopped, "Wait a minute, Jake. If this is a game show, what's the fabulous prize?"

"Well," Jake began. "Uh . . . you can win uh . . ."

"A brand new car," Princess said, holding up a light green toy car. She stood in front of the square cutout, outside the box. "It's a . . . a . . . the lady conciresa X ten zillion, fastest car there is."

She ran around the box and pushed Spud and Jake out. "It's the same car used by . . ."

"Princess Bond, Master Spy," Princess was in a trench coat standing next to a red sports car. She jumped into the car and drove off. The screen got smoky and changed into a pink back ground with letters that read: PRINCESS BOND Master Spy.

It showed Princess's silhouette walking towards the screen as her spy theme song played. She blew a gum bubbled and it popped.

Again, Princess's silhouette appeared doing a front flip then turning around and doing another front flip, just as she did another one, Danny interrupted, "Stop, stop, this is way too boring!"

He and Dani got up and began to walk towards the back of the box, "Yeah," Dani said in agreement. "Besides, it's our turn to do something."

The box shook and trembled as Princess was thrown out.

The setting was in a restaurant, the title said: The Teeny and the Tiny. Dani and Danny were wearing fancy clothes. They sat at a booth.

"Danielle, you know I can't live without you," Danny said as they clasped hands across the table.

"You have to, Daniel," Dani said. "Tomorrow, the doctors are taking out my brain."

"No, my Danielle, do not let them remove your brain. They can have my brain instead."

"Oh, Daniel . . ."

In front of the screen, Jake lay on his stomach with his elbows up and his head in his hands. Spud sat beside him and behind them, Princess sat on the couch. "What is this, Jake?" Spud asked.

"I think it's a soap opera," Jake replied.

"Opera, huh?" Princess said, suddenly interested.

Princess walked up to the twins' booth dressed in an opera Viking costume. "Hello," she sung in a high opera voice. "Here is your menus."

"What are doing, Princess?" Danny asked, annoyed.

"I'm singing," she sang. "If this is an opera you have ta sing."

"But we don't know how to sing, Princess," Dani said, laying her menu out flat.

"Tough cookies, everybody sings in an opera," Princess continued to sing. "If you wanna' do it right, you gotta' sing."

"But we can't," Danny said.

"Sing, I said, sing, sing, sing," she grabbed their arms and pulled on them. "Sing, babies, sing."

"You guys," Jake said from the side of the box. "Come on, there's too much violence on television already."

Dani, Danny, and Princess left the box. "Besides," Jake continued. "It's Spud's turn to do a show now."

"But I don't wanna' do a show," Spud said.

"Come on," Jake said. "You can think of something."

"Yeah, do something real exciting," Danny said as he and Jake gave Spud a push towards the box.

"Okay," he said.

He cleared his throat, "This is Spud with the evening news."

The title appeared: EVENING NEWS WITH SPUD.

Spud sat in front of a map with a stack of papers in front of him. He wore an anchor man suit and his brown hair was slicked back. "And now for today's top story . . ."

In the living room, the babies were watching with smiles while behind them on the couch, Princess lay on her stomach, her elbows were up, and her head was in her hands. She watched with narrowed eyes and a frown on her face.

"The Long's television is broke," Spud continued. "Nobody knows how or why it happened, it just did. And uh . . . here in the studio we have Jake Long himself." He pulled Jake onto the set. "To tell us how he's handling this terrible tragedy."

"Everything's fine," Jake said, holding his arms open. "We're havin' lots of fun. Keep going, Spud, you're doing great." He walked off the set.

"Well . . . um . . . in other news," Spud began. "Oh yeah, Cujo got in a huge fight."

The babies gasped while Princess's expression didn't change. "See, there's this new dog on the block," he continued. "And at first they was just sniffing each other and next thing you know . . ."

He began growling, acting like a mad dog. Getting a hold of himself, he cleared his throat, and clasped his hands together on his desk. "How did it happen? Why did it happen? Nobody knows."

Danny ran on set and whispered in Spud's ear. "This just in," Spud said as Danny ran off of the set. "Danielle had her diaper changed seven times today. How and why this happened, well that's something nobody knows, but it just might be . . ."

Dani ran on set on the other side of Spud and whispered in his ear. "Wait," Spud said with Dani giggling quietly. "Another bulletin, Danny is a doo-doo head."

Danny ran back on set on the opposite side of Spud and whispered in his ear. "Flash," he said. "Danielle has peanuts for brains."

Dani whispered in his ear. "Hold on, hold on," Spud said. "Danny wouldn't know brains if they bit him on the nose, 'cause he doesn't have any."

Danny whispered in his ear. "Just a moment, we have an update," he said as he listened to Danny. "It seems that um . . . if brains were gas then Danielle wouldn't have enough to power dad's motorcycle around the outside of a penny."

"Why you . . ." Dani tackled Danny and they began fighting.

"Break it up, it's my show now," off the set, it showed a city street with Princess in a police uniform. "'Cause I'm: PRINCESS THE COP."

She turned to the babies who were now wearing purple jumpsuits. "And you babies are busted."

They screamed and ran, knocking over a trashcan in the process. They ran down the street, in between the cars parked on the right and left side.

With Princess following close behind, they ran up a staircase attached to one of the buildings. Getting on the roof, they ran and jumped to the other rooftop.

They ran down three flights of stairs and into a parking garage. Dani and Danny unfortunately got caught as Princess appeared in front of them and grabbed their shirt collars. They screamed.

"We didn't do nothin'!" they exclaimed in unison.

"Sure, sure, that's what they all say," Princess said. "Now come on, you're goin' to the slammer."

Just as she was about to put them in the back of her police car, Jake interrupted as half of the street turned back into his game show stage.

"And now," he announced. "It's time for our final contest."

"Hey, get off of my street, chucklehead," Princess said, still having a hold on Dani and Danny. "I'm in charge here."

"Contestants," Jake continued. "This is your big chance, win this contest and you'll take home one of our fabulous prizes, a brand new car" – showed a red sports car – "or . . . Princess's Beauty Juice." He held up the bottle filled with pink liquid.

"Hey, that's mine!" Princess yelled.

"What's the contest, Jake?" Dani asked.

"Stay away from Princess!" he said, running away with Dani and Danny following behind him. The bottle was still in his hand. Princess quickly gave chase.

SPECIAL REPORT appeared on the screen. "Spud here, the race is on between Jake and Princess," Spud said as the babies followed by Princess ran passed his desk. "But who will win? Nobody knows."

"I'm tellin' you, Sus, my cheese sampler box is the biggest one we've got," Jonathan said as he and Susan walked into the living room. "It's either that or nothin'."

"But, Jonathan," Susan began. "The TV doesn't fit . . ."

The two heard the babies and looked over towards the box they were playing in. "Look, Jonathan," Susan said.

The box was turned right side up. Spud was inside, peeking over the edge while Princess chased Jake, Dani, and Danny around the box. Princess tipped the box over.

"You know, maybe we shouldn't bother replacing the TV right away," Susan said. "Look how much fun they're having without it."

"Yeah," Jonathan said fondly. "I guess it wasn't such a bad thing that I threw Transformo at the TV and busted it after all."

"What?" Susan demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

"Oops," Jonathan covered his mouth.

"Oh, Jack."

Spud was looking out of the square cutout from inside the box. Jake, Danny, and Dani joined him inside and Princess was on top of the box peering in.


End file.
